Zombieland
by Leaves are fun
Summary: Zombies attack! Dont own BF5!
1. Chapter 1

"Snow balls! Snow balls! Were are the fuckin twinkies" said tallahase in the movie.

"See now you cant go wrong with Zombie land" said Spinner.

All of the BF5 were watching the movie Zombieland.

"Spinner shut up" yelled Zoom. "I want to hear the movie."

"Wait pause the movie i got to go take a piss" said A.J running to the bathroom.

"Hurry back" yelled Vert.

"There you are bathroom" said A.J.

A.J pulled down his parnts and started singing.

"Theres a lae off of ocean avenue."

"Were i uist sit and talk to you."

"We were both 18 and it felt so right."

"Sleeping all day staying up all night."

A huge bang that rattled the whole hub and made A.J fall over.

"What was that" said A.J pulling up his pants and running.

"Dudes did you feel that" said A.J running into the hub.

"I think we all felt it" said Shermen.

"Was it a earth qauke" asked Vert?

"I dont know" said Zoom. "But we should go see if everyones okay in town and at the diner."

"Come on guys" said Vert. "Lets go."

The team all got up from the couch and got on/in there vehices.

"Lets check the diner first" said Vert driving up to the diner.

The diners windows were all cracked and broken.

"This looks bad guys" said Agura getting out of her car.

The team walked into the diner.

"Wow this place got destroyed" said Tezz.

"I hope grace is okay" said Stanford.

"Zeke grace are you here" said Zoom.

"A bloody hand appeared on the diner counter."

"Oh shit whats that" screamed A.J pointing at the conter.

A bloody mest up face appeared.

"Zombie" screamed Spinner. "The movie has come alive!"

"I got this" said Zoom pulling out a gun.

Were did you get the gun asked Vert.

"Does it really matter were i got the gun?"

"Zoom no" yelled Staford. "Thats Grace."

Grace jumped out from the counter and charged at the team with a bloody mouth and moldy face.

"Sorry dude" said Zoom.

He to the gun and two fast bullets hit grace in the face. She collasped on the floor shaking.

Zoom walked up to Grace and shot her one more time.

"Zombie land rule" said Zoom. "Double tap."

"You just killed my true love" screamed Stanford.

"It was either she dies or you die dude."

"Guys what just happened" said Spinner?

"I dont know spin" said Vert. "All i do know is that were in Zombie land now."


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for the late update!**

"Lest get back to the hub guys" said Vert. "We can ask Sage whats going on."

"You sure theres no more Zombie"s asked Spinner cowering behind his brother.

"Big bro i would say there are no more-"

A group of 6 or 7 Zombies popped out.

Zombies sighed Sherman.

"Zoom use your shot gun" said A.J.

Zoom took his shot gun and pulled the trigger. Nothing came out.

"Daw shit! Its out of bullets. What are we going to do?"

"We fight" yelled Spinner. "You guys go fight. I will go supervise". Spinner ran behind a table. "Besides you got Zoom. He can knock a zombies head off in one kick."

"Come on guys" said Vert. "We can do this. We just got to kill them. Again."

Everyone grabed a chair for a weapon.

"This is the perfect time for a brave heart quote" yelled A.J.! "They may take our lives but they will never take our freedom!"

They all charged at the moldy faced Zombies.

Vert took his chair and slammed it against the Zombies jaw. The zombies jaw went side ways and spewed blood all over Vert.

"Gross Zombie blood" yelled Vert. "And i dont even know whos it is!"

"Get uist to it Vert" said Zoom kicking a zombies head off. "You know Spinner. You could i dont know maby help us!"

"Naw i'm good back here" said Spinner hiding behind table. "You guys are almost done anyway. You can do this!"

"Spinner watch your back" yelled Tezz.

"What" said Spinner turning around.

The zombie took Spinner's arm and bit it. Spinner screamed in pain as blood gushed.

"Get off my big bro" said Shermen hitting the Zombie in the head with a chair. "Big bro are you okay?" Sherman put hand on Spinners back. Spinner shot around with a moldy face and yellow teeth. "Hes a Zombie! What do we do?"

"We cant kill him" said A.J.

"I got a idea" said Agura running into the kitchen. She came back with duct tape. "Duct tape can do anything." She took the duct tape and wrapped it around spinner intel it was up to his mouth. "There we go!" Spinner was now completly wrapped in neon pink duct tape from his feet to his mouth.

"Spinner the neon pink zombie/mummie" said A.J.

"What are we going to do" said Shermen scaredly. "My big bro is a brain eating Zombie!"

"Calm dow sherman" said Vert. "I'm sure we can bring Spinner to Sage and she can cure him. Shermen put Spinner in the buster. Lets go team."

"Zombie force 5 move out" yelled Zoom running towrds the chopper.


	3. chapter 3

"Now how are we going to get Spinner back to the hub" inquired Tezz?

"I did not think about that" said Vert.

"Well you filty peasents are not putting that gross black mouthed blood thirsty zombie in my Reverb! Hill ruin my lush interiour stated Stanford..

"Will you for once just forget about your interiour for once" said Vert.

"Peasent" whispered stanford under his breath.

"Lets put Spinner in the back of buster" suggested Zoom. "Then he cant attack us."

"I like that idea" said Vert. "Load Spinner into the Buster and lets go."

A.J. and Shermen lifted up Spinne and put him in the buster. "Well Spinner have fun in the buster" said Shermen shutting the door.

"Okay lets find Sage get the cure and find out what the hell is hapening to this horribel world" yelled Tezz.

"Emo tantrame" whispered Zoom to the others getting giggles from the others.

The laughng teens all went down to the hub and found Sage at her Computer.

"Sage whats going on. Everything is zombiefied" siad Vert.

"I dont think zombiefied is a word dude" said A.J.

"Sage" said Vert.

Sage turned around and The team all screamed.

Sage was a zombie. With black lips. The energy inside her was a dark green couler. She had grown fangs like krytus's.

"Sage is a zombie" yelled Zoom! "Someone get a shot gun."

"Zoom we cant shoot her" said Tezz.

"Plan B" said Zoom. "Agura wrap Sage in the duct tape."

"I dont have any" replied Agura. "I used it all on Spinner"

"What! What re we going to use to stop Sage from eating our brains and chewing on our arms."

"I dont know!"

"We are so screwed right now" said Shermen.

"Everyone run like your legs are on fire" yelled Vert.

"Why. Is. Sage. A. Zombie" said A.J. between breaths.

"I have a caculation" said Tezz. "It seems that when the exsplosion happned Sage was in the grauge. So the exsplosion omly effcted her and not us."

"Why" asked Vert.

"Because we were to deep under ground so we were not affected by the blast."

"I just relized that Tezz for once didint say something to smart that we couldint understand"  
>said Stanford.<p>

"Yay! We can finally can underrstand you Tezz" said Agura running over to him and hugging him.

"You know Agura i bet if you hugged me harder i would be even more understanble."

"Okay Tezz get off my girl" said Vert.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa. Who says I'm your girl!"

"Well i just uh exspected that you loved me because you know."

"So now you think i love you! "

"No. No no no! I just thought-"

"Okay just forget it" said Agura.

"But."

"Just forget it. Now onto more inportant matter. We need to find food!"

"The twinkie factory" yelled A.J excitingly.

"What are you talking about" said Zoom?

"You know the twinky factory! Twinkys are the omly thing known to man that can survive a nuculer blast. Theres a twinkie factory a couple miles away! Will be set for life."

"Yeah but will get wicked fat" said Shermen.

"What is a twinkie" asked Tezz curiosly?

The team all gasped.

"How do you not know what a twinkie is dude" yelled A.J.

"I was stuck on a red senteint planit you clueles canadian" yelled Tezz!

"Harsh. But a twinkie. I'ts the one thhing every one should know what it is. Its a spongy yellow cake with fluffy white cream in side and baked to perfection. Its heaven in a yellow sponge cake."

"Aw so its preaty much a heart attack waiting to happen."

"Exactly! Now lets go!"

"Wait we need to get Spinner out of the buster" said Agura. "I will go get spinner and you guys get Sage."

Agura ran off into the upper level.

"Who knows how to stop a senteint zombie" said Zoom.

"Lets lock her in a closet" said A.J. "But how?"

"We lure her into it by using bait" said Tezz.

"I think Tezz should be be bait" said Zoom. "His big brain is a magnet for Zombies."

"You got this Tezz" said A.J. "pushing him into the open."

Sage popped out of one of the rooms and started running towrds him.

"Chush' sobach'ya" (bull shit) said Tezz running.

"1. 2. 3" said Vert to the others signaling them to jump. They all takled sage and held her down.

"Quik throw her into the room" said Zoom opening the door. Shermen grabbed Sage and threw her into the room. He ran and slammed the door just as Sage was running there.

"Guys" said Agura running in with the zombiefied Spinner." I got Spinner were should i put him?"

"Put him in the closet" said Zoom grabbing Spinner and throwing him into the closet. He slamed the door and let out a sigh of releif. "Were all good now lets go pig out on twikies for the rest of our life."

The team all walked up to the grauge. They got in/on there vehicles and drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for the late update! I lost my laptop for a week and couldint find it! **

on the rode to the twinkie factory. Going to eat some twinkies. Yellow spongy delicnouses going into my tummy" sang A.J.

"You know i'm glad i'm not on a motorcycle" said Spinner. "Your like a free big mac for zombies."

Zooms face went still. "Find a happy place" said Zoom to himself. "Find a happy place."

"You know if we run out of twinkies to eat theres also a carvel factory around here" said Tezz.

"How could you know that Tezz" asked Vert? "You've never watched family guy."

"Wrong. I'm watching the episode right now. It is very intersting how the fatther has a chin that looks like balls."

"What you have a T.V in there" said Zoom.

"Yes. I installed it befour we left. Its a plasma."

"Can i come and watch" asked Zoom? "I am your best freind. Have you forgoten?"

"Negative. And you were never my best freind. I just have to live with you and fight aleins with you.

"Hurtful" said Zoom._ I got an idea thought Zoom. I'm going to pretend to swerve and hit a cactus. Then right befour i hit it i will jump off and be all like oh no my chopper crashed i gues i will have to ride with Tezz. Yeah best plan ever. Yeah._

Zoom swerved and and was about to hit a cactus but he jumped off. His chopper lit on crashed and lit on fire.

"Oh no my chopper has crashed. I gues i will have to ride with Tezz" said Zoom getting into the split wire. "Yay family guy!"

The team kept driving intel they found the factory

"Oh my god its the twinkie factory" yellled Agura.

The teens all walked into the factory and gazed in glory. Twinkies were stacked up in boxes as high as the sky.

"I like this place" said Zoom running over to the box of twinkis. He oppened the box and his eyes grew wide. 1,000 of twinkies. "Gentelman. This is twinkie land." Zoom stuck his hand into the box and started to shove his face with twinkies. The white filling going all over his face.

"Twinkie fight" yelled Spinner chucking a twinkie at Agura.

"Oh no you didint" said Agura throwing a twinkie at Spinner. Spinner dodged the deatth twinkie and hit Tezz.

"I'm scared" said Spinner. "Who knows what a mad emo could do."

"I will tell yu one more time" said Tezz darky. "I'm. Not. Emo!" Tezz took boxes of Twinkies and threw them all at the team with yellow sponge cake going everywhere.

"I vote no on messes with Tezz the rest of this trip" said Shermen.

"Agread" said everyone.

"Now lets dig into some twinkies!"

Everyone ran to the boxes of twinkies and started stufffing there faces.

"Twinkie slide" yelled Zoom sliding down a mountain of twinkies on his belly.

"So Agura" said Vert nerverously. "Since. Well you know. Theres know other people in the world. I. I mean-"

"Oh Vert just kiss me" said Agura grabbing him and kissing him.

"Well would you look at the two love birds" said Stanford making a heart with is hands. "Good job buddy." Stanford put a hand on verts shoulder. Agura and Vert shot around with Black lips with blood dripping down from them. Puss coming out of there faces and they were both missing eyes. (a/n:Zombiefied vegura ftw)

"There zombies" yelled Stanford fleeing towrds the door.

**Theres vegura. then theres ultravegura. Then theres zombie vegura!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Everyone run away" yelled A.J. booking it towrds the door. "Wait! We need to get the twinkies."

"Dude would you rather have yellow sponge caes that make you fat or be a puss spewing, black lipped Zombie" yelled Zoom.

"Save the twinkies dude" said A.J. running out the door with twelve boxes of twinkies.

"I'll hold them off" said Tezz taking a metal tube with his magnetic hand. He pressed it against Vert agura and bent it around them.

"Come on Tezz lets go" said Shermen grabbing Tezz and running out the door.

"Great" yelled A.J.! "We lost vert and Agura. Whos going to tell us what to do." (A/N: Quote from behind enemy lines)

"There is know need to worry" yelled Zoom. "Because when the sun is blazing and the summer gets hot. Water countrys a very cool spot. Theres know other place to feel and be young. So get in the riding, the sliding and splashing, feel the excitment ride all the action. Having a good time under the sun. Water Counrtry, Water Country, Water Country have some fun!"

"Bum bum bum" added the others.

"Lets go to water country" yelled A.J. with exitment.

"Its like 50,000,000 miles away from here" included Stanford.

"Stanford" said Shermen. "We have the best damn fast cars in the entire universe. WERE GOING TO WATER COUNTRY" yelled Shermen with vains popping out and a lobster red face.

"Okay chap" said Stanford frightened.

"Well since my chopper is busted i call riding the Saber" yelled Zoom getting into the Saber. "Water country here we come! "

The team all drove off.

"Its raining" said A.J. "We are in the middle of summer! It cant rain!

"Actualy A.J." said Tezz. "Due to the water particals in the sky it will usaly rain once every year. "

"Huh?"

"Big cloud forms together and create rain."

"Awwww."

"You know whats also fun" said Zoom. "Ultimate frisbe in the mud and rain! Coming to a stop and juming out of the car. "Me and A.J. will be a team and Stanford-"

"No. I dont do ultimte frisbe. "

"Fine you can be the ref. K. Will start out with the frisbe."

Zoom streched his arm and threw the frisbe but something got in the way. Something big.

**Cliff hanger! But was it? Find out in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Why hello their everybody! I have not uploaded for so long! So sorry for that. Writers block can suck it! Well powers been out for days so I thought I'd break out my lap top and write a new chapter. Sorry if the grammar is rusty from not writing for so long. Thanks! Enjoy! Don't own bf5.

* * *

><p>"Rawkus you blocked my throw man!" Yelled Zoom angrily as he went to pick up the frisbee.<p>

"Earth has been turned into a zombie apocalypse and guys probably the only survivors on the earth right now are playing ultimate frisbee?!" Stated Rawkus rather annoyed a the young teenagers.

"Yup." the others chimed in as they Seth game back up.

"Well beggars can't be choosers concluded Rawkus. Will play one game then will go find the cure and save everyone."

Everyone agreed and went back to. Setting it up. "So Rawkus..." A.J. Said. "Who's team you gonna be on cause are team is pretty bad ass and you know." "I work alone Rawkus stated."

"Well alright then." Stanford said rather annoyed. "Lets get this game over with then we can go back home and work on tan." Stanford blew a whistle as the game started.

Zoom's team had the frisbee first. Zoom pivet his foot trying to away from Sherman's huge form. "A.J. go long." yelled zoom as he threw the disk down the field.

"I got it" A.J. yelled.

"DENIED" Rawkus screamed as he caught the frisbee and threw it down the field.

"What the hell man no fair" A.J. Wined at Rawkus. But Rawkus was already running down the feild taking gynormouse steps and catching the frisbee in the end zone.

"Score for Rawkus" he screamed as he let out a victory scream and flipped the other teams off.

"I'm supost to keep balance in the multiverse but its pretty hard to keep I in this game when I'm winning!

"Uhhh guys you want bail befour Rawkus decides to destroy us?" They all agreed an headed toward their vehicles. The others sped away leaving Rawkus basking in his glory of ultimate frisbee.

So how are we going to find the cure for the zombie apocolypse? Asked Tezz.

"Well we do have the smartest. Peope on the team right hear" said Zoom.

"Why thank you chap! I was waiting for someon to realize my true hottnes and smarts!"

"Uhhh Stanford I think he was talking about me and Tezz" said Sherman laughing to himself. The team laughed as Stanford's face redened with embaresment.

"But seriously you guys think you could make up a cure?"

"We might be able to" said Sherman.

"I am 99.68 percent sure I can mak up a cure. I am very amazing you know" said Tezz proudly.

The team muttered under their breath as they drove off. Wondering if they really was a cure or if the earth was doomed for all eternity.

* * *

><p>The team had stopped far enough to get away from Rawkus and set up camp. In order to make a antidote i need a sample of a zombie. The team looked around for a dead zombie and eventually fond a whole ditch full of dead zombies.<p>

"This is like grocery shopping for zombies. Oh whitch shally hall we pick?" Said A.J as he looked at the ditch of zombies.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
